


Heartbeats in the Grey

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Seven Psychopaths
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Marty! I told you it was all grey and shit, didn't I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats in the Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Heartbeats in the Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632167) by [liangdeyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu)



> Seven Psychopaths is SUCH a brilliant movie! I loved it a lot, and I thought Billy and Marty's friendship was adorable. But there's only one fanfic for the entire movie online :( I had to add to the number, didn't I? :P

Marty opened his eyes to a world of grey.

"Hey, Marty!" he heard someone say nearby. "I told you it was all grey and shit, didn't I?"

He blinked a few times to clear his vision before sitting up. "Where am I?" he asked the voice.

"You're in the afterlife, man. Looks like Hanz was right and it does exist after all."

"Why am I in the afterlife?"

"You got yourself wacked." The man clapped him on the back. A hand came into view in front of him. "Come on, get up. There's some old friends who want to say hi to you."

Marty accepted the hand and hoisted himself off the ground. He stumbled a little at first, but quickly  
regained his balance. "Billy, is that you?" he asked, finally recognizing the voice. "I thought you were dead, mate."

Billy walked into his line of sight. "I am dead. Like you." He reached up and covered Marty's forehead with his hand. "I just told you that. Are you feeling alright?"

Marty glared.

Billy started laughing. "Of course you're not! You're dead!" He pulled Marty into a hug. "Finally decided to join us up here, huh?"

Marty looked around. "Is this Heaven?" he asked. "How in the hell did you manage to get yourself into Heaven?"

"Apparently I'm not here for myself, but for someone else, I don't know. Isn't it awesome, though? The whole gang's back together. Come say hi to Hans and his wife." Billy began walking away, and Marty followed close behind. This world was all grey, and he didn't want to be left behind in the nothing.

****

"Hello, Marty," Hans said when they had finally found him and his wife. "How'd the movie go? Did you like my idea for the Viet Cong guy?"

Marty embraced him. "It was a great idea," he told Hans. "Everybody loved it."

"That's good to hear." Hans hugged him once more before moving to join Myra on a grey bench. "You two have fun enjoying the afterlife. Me and Myra are going to sit here for awhile."

"They're always sitting there!" Billy complained. He began to walk away again. "So what did you want to see up here?"

"I think I just want to sit down for awhile, if that's alright with you, Billy."

Billy stopped and looked back at him. "Of course it's alright, Marty," he said fondly. "Come on, I'll show you my spot."

****

Billy's spot was a grey rock overlooking a grey desert. "Why this particular place, Billy?" Marty asked him as he sat down next to him, their feet swinging together in the air.

"I don't know," Billy started. "I guess it kinda reminds me of the last place we were together. I missed you, man. You're my best friend. I just wanted to feel a little closer to you, is all."

"Oh, Billy," Marty sighed, leaning over into his friend's shoulder. "I missed you too. I can't believe you got yourself killed and left me behind, you little shit." He felt the pain of the last few weeks without his best friend begin to well in his chest. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Billy settled his hand over Marty's. "Never again." They sat quietly for awhile, watching the  
grey sun make it's way over the grey horizon. "So, how'd it happen?" Billy asked, breaking the silence.

"How'd what happen?"

"How'd you get yourself killed so soon?"

"I was...," Marty started, hesitating for a brief second to gather himself. "I missed you. And Hanz, of course. But mostly you. I missed you so much. And I...," his voice cracked as he fought tears. "I guess in the grief, I forgot a promise I had made to an old friend. I promised on my life and he came to collect."

"Did you know he was coming?" Billy asked as he squeezed Marty's hand.

"Yeah, I did." Marty laughed. "But I didn't really care. I welcomed death...in the end. I had finished our movie and seen it brought to the screen, so I was done. There was nothing holding me back there. I was ready to come home."

"But this isn't home."

Marty looked at Billy and smiled. "You're home."

Billy smiled back at him. "You're my home too." They sat and looked at each other for awhile before Billy's eyes lit up in a thought. "I know why I'm in Heaven now!" he exclaimed before surging forward to kiss Marty briefly. "I'm here for you! It's not Heaven for you without me, so here I am!"

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard," Marty laughed.

"With someone like me, you knew it was never gonna be sane."

"I guess you're right," Marty agreed. He leaned in and kissed Billy back. He had finally come home.


End file.
